User blog:Forestpaw13/Those Other Accounts
I don't want to... er... offend... anybody here, but it's very easy to for some reason and so I'm just going to speak/type my mind and hope for respect. I've been noticing a increase in other accounts. Technically, in wiki terms, that is known as SOCKPUPPETING. That is BAD. It causes PROBLEMS. It causes CONFUSION. It causes MISTRUST. It causes MISTAKES. I don't care WHAT the purpose is, but either way, it's bad. Now, in most cases "sockpuppeting" is actually only a backup account in case somebody forgets their password. That's stupid, too, because not only will you NEVER use that account, but you should always remember your password. Have it saved/written down somewhere and you'll be fine. The addition of another account for this purposes also slims username chances, which becomes harder as every new user joins wikia. It's not a bad idea that some wikias are in other languages and some usernames have strange characters (I've seen one with ♥ in it.), but still, it's stupid. Which brings me to my NEXT point. The accounts that you guys are making for "small edits" just make the confusion, mistrust, mistakes, and problems WORSE. Okay? How can I trust somebody with two identities? What if I mistake you for somebody else? I get confused pretty dang easily when it comes to names like this and your other accounts just AREN'T HELPING MY BRAIN. Is that clear? I understand that I'm not "The Boss" here but I do have an opinion and I express myself quite honestly most of the time. This time happens to be most of the time. Another thing I've noticed with this wiki (and I'm only saying this because it's mentioned above) is the fact that you guys get offended REALLY EASILY. I don't actually know what I say half the time that seems to tick you guys off, I'm only speaking my mind (and let's note that I am quite honest). I've dealt with sensitive people before but you guys... god... and I don't mean to offend! *holds up hands in surrender* I mean no harm. I just want something fixed. I'm not saying names, but one time I was on the IRC and I said I hated Sunrise. (I hate it because it was... well... annoying and totally unrealistic and overdramatic. They could of written the same thing and better and I would of liked it. It has that potential!) This person said they liked Sunrise and left. Do any of you see what I did wrong? I was only expressing my opinion. Another time, I was on the IRC and I didn't give somebody op powers and only voiced them. I was following procedures and somehow they got offended. The wiki procedures weren't decided by me and I only follow them. I don't make rules. Can we try and change this? I only want to do this for the better and I wouldn't be saying this if I thought the overall result would be worse. Thanks, [[User:Forestpaw13|'FOREST']] Category:Blog posts